


From Russia With Love

by JimNoir, TheDrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy in the sixties, Betrayal, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Cold War, Communism, Death, English Steve, KGB, London, Moscow, Multi, Revenge, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Yasha Baranov aka James Barnes, martini, russian bucky
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimNoir/pseuds/JimNoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkSoldier/pseuds/TheDrunkSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1961. Bucky Barnes, de son vrai nom Yasha Baranov, est un des meilleurs agents des services secrets russes. Sauf qu'il décide de retourner sa veste et de rejoindre les services secrets britanniques. C'est Steve, un des rares agents estampillés double-zéro qui va être chargé de le récupérer et de l'évaluer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'espion qui venait du froid

**Author's Note:**

> 1961 : la guerre froide. L'URSS et les Etats-Unis sont sur le point de se lancer dans une troisième guerre mondiale, et sont les deux joueurs qui déplacent leurs pions sur l'échiquier mondial. Les deux superpuissances dominent le monde, laissant la vieille Europe coincée entre deux feux sur le point d'éclater.
> 
> C'est l'âge d'or de l'espionnage.

Deux culasses s'entrechoquent sur le sol et font sonner à mon oreille une douce mélodie. Les restes de la détonation qui font siffler mes oreilles semblent presque se mêler aux battements de mon coeur, comme si tout ceci était naturel. Comme si tirer n'était plus une action à laquelle je devais penser, mais un mouvement naturel. Un réflexe. Tirer, respirer. C'est la même chose. Je n'ai qu'à compter un battement de coeur. Une respiration. Un coup de feu. Puis un autre battement de coeur. Tout semble normal. Le temps suspend son envol alors que je croise le regard de ma cible, puis tout reprend comme si de rien n'était. L'odeur de la poudre occulte celle du sang alors que je rengaine mon arme. Je m'approche de ma cible, l'observant se débattre pour tenter de voler quelques secondes supplémentaires à ce monde. Laisse-toi aller. Parait que si on ne se débat pas… On ne se sent même pas partir. Parait que c'est comme s'endormir, que c'est aussi simple, aussi indolore. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Du sang gargouille au coin de ses lèvres alors que son regard n'exprime plus qu'une haine sans nom.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter…"

Je reste de marbre, posant simplement mon pied sur son torse, appuyant sur son thorax déjà percé de deux balles. Un hurlement lui échappe et je cesse, me contentant simplement d'attendre sa mort. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'observant. Je regarde ses yeux perdre progressivement leurs éclats alors qu'il continue de brailler comme un porc qu'on égorge.

"J'aurais dû me méfier de toi… Mais voilà… Tu as ce que tu voulais, hein ?"

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Comme le vieux est aigri. Il l'a toujours été. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce vieux Смерть a toujours été comme ça, à me regarder de haut, à me mépriser. Il disait que j'étais imprévisible, trop ambitieux… Que je ne faisais pas un bon apprenti et un bien médiocre agent. Il m'a toujours détesté et pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a formé. Lentement il s'étouffe dans son propre sang et comme un dernier hommage, une dernière marque de respect pour l'homme qu'il était, je tire son mouchoir de poche et viens essuyer ses lèvres.

"Shhh, shhhh, ne m'en veux pas. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, camarade. Tu aurais fais la même chose à ma place."

Il crache un peu plus, et c'est presque dégoûté que je tente d'éponger le sang sur ses lèvres. J'évite de m'en foutre sur les doigts, ne supportant même pas l'idée de sentir son sang poisseux et collant sur mes doigts ou ma peau. Laisse-toi mourir bon sang… Pourquoi lutter quand tu pourrais mourir sans un mot ? Tout ce que tu veux… C'est me cracher ta haine au visage ? Me dire que tu m'en veux ? Allons… De tout les agents qu'ils auraient pu envoyer, ils ont au moins eu le mérite de faire appel à moi… Celui que tu as entrainé… Celui à qui tu as tout appris.

"Tu parles… Tu n'attendais que ça Yasha. Tu ne rêvais que de ça… D'avoir ma place. T'as toujours été bouffé par l'ambition, par l'envie de prouver que tu vaux mieux que les autres. J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion… Plutôt que d'attendre que tu me trahisses.  
\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer tes propres conseils… Les faibles et les traîtres ne peuvent survivre dans ce milieu."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Oui je sais. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Tout le monde le sait, camarade. Et plutôt que de t'exécuter publiquement, ils ont préféré que je m'occupe de t'abattre… Et que je prévienne les américains que nous sommes au courant. Que nous ne sommes pas cons. J'enfonce le mouchoir dans sa gorge et l'étouffe, soutenant son regard désormais empli d'une terreur qui ne m'arrache rien de plus qu'une certaine indifférence. Les secondes passent et finalement, je le sens cesser de se débattre. Tout ses muscles se relâchent et désormais, c'est un regard vitreux qui m'observe. Je me relève et viens chercher mon paquet de cigarettes. J'en glisse une au coin de mes lèvres et l'allume, lui ravissant une volute de fumée qui se perd dans l'obscurité. Je me fous de mes doigts ensanglantés qui touchent mes lèvres, des traces vermillon que je laisse sur le papier à cigarette ou simplement du son sang qui vient s'accumuler à mes pieds. À la place je me contente de lever les yeux vers le ciel, observant cette étendue noire à défaut de pouvoir regarder les étoiles.

J'écrase mon mégot par terre et soupir alors que je glisse mes mains encore couvertes de sang dans mes poches. Je pourrais être triste d'avoir dû exécuter la seule personne qui me connaissait peut-être un peu à part la Tsarinne… Mais la vérité c'est que je m'en fous. Car justement, la seule personne qui avait le moindre moyen de pression sur moi vient de s'éteindre. Maintenant, je ne suis vraiment plus qu'une ombre, qu'un agent qui oeuvre pour le bien de son pays et qui ne se résume plus qu'à un flingue et un nom de code. Le sang sèche sur mes doigts et l'odeur cuivrée me fait plisser le nez. Je glisse une autre cigarette au coin de mes lèvres et rejoins ma voiture. Les américains le retrouveront vite, et ils comprendront. Le moteur ronronne à l'allumage et j'ouvre doucement la fenêtre alors que je roule, tentant de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Mes doigts désormais couverts de son sang brun font tache sur le volant en cuir sombre mais je m'en fous… Je défais quelque peu ma cravate, ouvre le premier bouton de mon col et roule jusqu'au QG, me sentant comme un homme nouveau.

En partant je n'étais que Yasha Baranov, dit Hiver mais ce soir, en revenant les mains couvertes de sang, me voilà devenu Mort. Un sourire m'échappe à cette idée. C'était l'évolution logique après tout, non ? Peut-être bien. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et y goûte le sang séché, lui trouvant un léger goût de victoire.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Mes doigts tracent de légers cercles sur la peau encore tiède de sa hanche, alors qu'elle laisse ses doigts glisser dans mes cheveux. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou et laisse mes lèvres s'y perdre, comme si je tentais de profiter d'elle une dernière fois. Mes doigts effleurent sa peau, dessinant lentement les courbes de son corps que je ne devrais pas autant aimer. Normalement c'est interdit entre deux agents… Nos supérieurs préfèrent qu'on s'en tienne à de simples relations de boulot… Histoire qu'on n'hésite pas des heures quand le moment de tuer l'autre arrivera. Pour être sûr qu'on reste froids et sans attaches, pour être sûrs qu'on reste des agents parfaits. Seulement avec Natasha… C'est différent. On savait dès le début que ce serait une mauvaise chose qu'on commence à coucher ensemble, on se disait que nous attacher l'un à l'autre, ça nous compromettrait… Et au début on s'y refusait. Jusqu'au moment où l'on a finit par comprendre que de toute façon, nous étions physiquement incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse se rapprocher de l'amour. Au pire nous aurions du respect l'un pour l'autre. Rien d'autre. Alors un soir, j'ai débarqué dans son appartement et pas un mot n'a été échangé. Tout ce qui a emplit sa chambre cette nuit-là, ce sont ses gémissements, nos respirations qui se mêlaient et le bruit de la rue qui nous parvenait de sa fenêtre entrouverte. Cette nuit-là… Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de se promettre quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était l'autre. Comme une envie, un besoin, une pulsion qu'on a jamais vraiment réussie à expliquer. Et qu'au fond, on ne veut pas expliquer. C'est juste du sexe. Rien de plus. Mes doigts remontent de sa hanche à son épaule et je la sens soupirer. Ses doigts s'immobilisent dans mes cheveux et un simple murmure lui échappe.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ce soir ?  
\- Rien…"

Mensonge. Je tente de le faire passer en déposant un autre baiser dans sa nuque. Je la sens se tendre tout contre moi, alors qu'elle fixe le même mur que je contemple depuis que nous avons terminé.

"D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi tendre.  
\- Quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai plus le droit de te garder contre moi ?"

Elle se retourne et me fait face, cessant de me caresser alors que son expression se fait plus grave. Et elle n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche que je sais qu'elle a compris. Son regard transperce presque le mien et fait courir dans mon échine un frisson presque glacé. Pourtant mon sourire reste là, tout comme sa méfiance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Elle ne m'accuse pas. Ne me hurle pas dessus, ou quoi… Au lieu d'hausser le ton ou d'être méfiante… Elle semble peinée. Comme si elle avait compris tout ce que j'avais pu faire pendant les deux derniers mois. Je pince les lèvres et déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle m'observe. Et pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai l'impression de voir une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux qui d'habitude ne reflètent pas grand chose d'autre qu'une froideur propre aux gens de notre milieu. J'hésite avant de simplement venir me glisser dans ses bras, cachant mon visage entre ses seins. Immédiatement ses doigts viennent se glisser sur ma nuque et dans mes cheveux tandis qu'elle me serre un peu plus contre elle. Ne me pose pas de questions. Pitié.

"Tu n'es pas croyable Yasha… Jamais tu n'apprendras…"

Un demi-sourire m'échappe alors que mes mains viennent se glisser dans son dos que je commence doucement à caresser. Non jamais. J'ai toujours été le genre d'agent capable d'être terriblement mortel mais avec un sale penchant pour le besoin d'être vu et reconnu. Une ombre qui souhaite être sous le feux des projecteurs. Une aberration. Mon seul défaut selon mes supérieurs. La chose qui causera ma perte selon elle. Ses doigts se glissent dans mes mèches brunes et je ferme simplement les yeux, écoutant les battements puissants de son coeur.

"Promets moi de tenir ta parole."

Son coeur rate un battement et elle cesse presque de respirer. Je rouvre doucement les yeux et attend que l'ange finisse de passer. Ses doigts s'immobilisent et ne recommence à caresser ma nuque que lorsqu'elle se décide à murmurer plus pour elle que pour moi.

"Tu causeras notre perte…"

Je dépose un baiser au creux de ses seins avant de lui faire à nouveau l'amour pour la dernière fois.

 

*

Aujourd'hui je vais mourir. Merveilleux. Et quelle merveilleuse journée pour y passer sérieusement. Il fait un froid à fendre les pierres et une épaisse couche de neige recouvre la ville. Je resserre ma cravate autour de mon cou, vérifie que mon arme est chargée et croise enfin mon regard dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je vais mourir. J'entends des pas dans le couloir et crache dans le lavabo. Allez. C'est le moment de jouer ta vie. De prouver que tu es le meilleur ici. Que deux américains ne peuvent rien contre toi. J'entends les portes être défoncées non loin de moi et étrangement, au lieu de s'affoler, mon rythme cardiaque se fait plus calme, plus lent. Je prends une grande inspiration et me décide à quitter ma chambre, passant la porte presque silencieusement alors que je me trouve nez à nez avec les deux agents. Immédiatement on se met en joue et le doigt sur la gâchette je les fixe froidement, ne m'autorisant qu'un léger sourire.

"Bonjour Messieurs."

Mon anglais est à peine audible. Mon accent russe prends le dessus et déforme les deux mots de façon à les rendre parfaitement désagréables et laborieux à entendre. Je vais mourir. C'est la fin. Je pousse un soupir. Je pourrais peut-être en tuer un. Mais l'autre aura ma peau. Faut bien mourir de quelque chose pas vrai ? Dans mon cas je pensais que ce serait à cause du cocktail de l'alcool et des somnifères… Pas à cause de deux yankees.

"Tu ferais mieux de te rendre.  
\- Plutôt crever.  
\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Mon coeur rate un battement et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'un coup de feu retentit. Une violente douleur me saisit à la poitrine et je m'écroule dans le couloir, rencontrant presque trop brutalement la moquette affreusement moche. Je n'entends plus que les battements de mon propre coeur, ma respiration difficile et je sombre, contemplant les motifs immondes que seul un hôtel russe peut avoir.

 

*

Vous savez quoi ? Le jour de ma mort, je ne voudrais pas d'une foule autour de mon cercueil. Non. Je voudrais qu'à mes funérailles, tout soit aussi vide que dans mon existence. Personne. Juste le silence, et moi qu'on fout en terre. Je ne veux pas qu'on récite un passage de la Bible et qu'on dise que le Seigneur m'accueille enfin dans son royaume éternel. Parce que déjà un : ce sont des conneries et deux : parce qu'honnêtement, tant qu'on ne balance pas mon corps au beau milieu de la Sibérie… Je m'estimerais heureux. Seulement étrangement, ce n'est pas vraiment la question du jour. Oui, alors… Quand je disais que j'allais mourir… J'exagérais un peu. Enfin un peu. Non. Disons que je suis effectivement mort. Enfin, mort aux yeux de mes supérieurs et des services secrets russes. Pour ce qui est du reste du monde… C'est une autre histoire. Vivant je le suis mais techniquement, Yasha Baranov est mort. Adieu mon titre de cavalier de l'apocalypse et bonjour l'anonymat.

C'est ce qui me traverse l'esprit alors qu'on traîne mon "cadavre" dans une chambre. La moquette brûle ma joue et je pousse un grondement quand on arrache ma chemise, retirant la balle qui s'est logé dans mon épaule. Les agents m'expliquent qu'ils vont s'occuper de tout et que la seule chose que j'ai à faire, c'est de rencontrer mon contact une fois sur place. Je hoche lentement la tête et grimace simplement quand je sens une aiguille percer ma chair. Je ferme les yeux et me dit qu'au fond, peut-être que Natasha avait raison. Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas quitter sa chambre hier soir.

Mais bon, c'est ainsi que va la vie des traitres. Tu trahis ta patrie et tout ce que tu récupères au final, c'est une balle. Ma seule chance au final, c'est que celle-ci n'a fait que me traverser l'épaule. Et franchement, ça pourrait être pire. Là au moins… Je sais que je vais pouvoir quitter le pays en vie, me tirer en Angleterre et espérer pouvoir couler quelques années de plus en vie dans ce monde de chiens. Et dire que je ne serais pas dans cette situation de merde si pour une fois je n'avais pas eu comme charmante idée d'ouvrir des dossiers qu'on m'avait demandés de ramener. Des dossiers qui prouvaient que notre mère patrie adorée avait les mains bien plus sales que prévues. Que de nombreuses actions qui avaient manqué de nous faire tuer, nous, avaient été soigneusement dissimulées à la vue de tous. Quoi par exemple ? Hm. Le putsch en Egypte peut-être ? La crise en Chine ? La disparition de certains avions français ? Et j'en passe. Tant de missions que les mecs du contre-espionnage faisaient dans notre dos, attendant simplement que nous soyons déployés ailleurs à risquer notre cul. Comme ça eux avaient la paix pendant que nous… Les services secrets étrangers tentaient de nous trouer la peau. Notre monde est une pute, et pourtant, j'arrive toujours à m'étonner de la façon dont il arrive à trouver une nouvelle façon de m'enculer.

Je sais que je raconte les choses dans le mauvais ordre. J'aurais dû commencer par cette histoire en commençant par ça. Mais tant pis. C'est moi qui raconte, alors t'es gentil, tu t'assois et t'écoutes. Ça fait deux mois que je prépare ça avec les services secrets britanniques. Pourquoi eux ? Parce que c'est les seuls qu'on accepté de m'écouter et de me proposer une place dans leurs rangs. Les autres voulaient simplement les informations et me mettre une balle. Eux acceptent de réfléchir à l'idée de faire de moi l'un des leurs, ce qui en soit, est une très bonne chose. Le seul souci dans notre accord c'est qu'il fallait réussir à me sortir de ce pays sans que personne ne s'en doute. Alors on me fait passer pour mort. On m'injecte un truc dans les veines et on m'abandonne dans cette putain de chambre, à saigner comme un porc. Mon coeur cesse de battre et quand on me retrouve; j'ai l'air plus que mort. Et là, plus rien n'est de mon ressort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais devoir traverser la mer dans un cercueil et qu'à l'arrivé, y'aura quelqu'un pour me récupérer.

Enfin. Si tout se passe bien.

Et étrangement, c'est avec une simple envie de vomir que j'arrive à Londres. Certes un juron ou deux m'échappe quand je pousse le couvercle du cercueil, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux face à la puissante lumière des phares de la voiture qui attend non loin de là. La vache… Je commence à jurer en russe alors que je grimpe sur le ponton à côté de moi, m'étirant longuement. Mon épaule meurtrie m'arrache un beau chapelet d'injures alors que je remarque finalement l'homme, assis sur le capot de sa voiture, une cigarette aux lèvres qui me regarde, comme si les hommes qui jaillissent de la mer étaient communs dans ce pays. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et fronce les sourcils quand je le vois s'approcher de moi, m'offrant même une main pour amicale pour m'aider à m'arracher de mon embarcation. J'hésite peut-être une seconde avant d'attraper sa main et de me hisser à son niveau. Il m'adresse un autre sourire et je me décide à desserrer les lèvres, me doutant qu'il s'agit là de mon contact, vu son flegme face à la situation.

"Ça m'étonne que ce soit vous qui m'accueillez aujourd'hui et pas la pluie."


	2. Au service secret de sa Majesté

_"Agent 009? Votre nouvel ordre de mission est arrivé._

_\- Merci Miss Moneypenny, que ferais-je sans vous?_

_\- Oh monsieur Rogers, quel flatteur vous faites!_

_\- Osez me dire que ça ne vous plait pas!"_

Je lui fais un petit clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur alors que je m'assieds sur le rebord de son bureau, ouvrant la pochette en carton sur laquelle on a tamponné la mention "Rien que pour vos yeux". Hmm si c'est confidentiel à ce point, c'est que ça doit être du lourd. Mon regard parcourt les feuillets retenus par un trombone, et examine les deux photos qui joignent le dossier. Alors comme ça on a affaire à un transfuge. Un des meilleurs en plus, qui fait partie du quatuor de tête qu'on appelle ''Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse". Bon sang quel sens du décorum... On reconnaît bien là le côté théâtral des soviétiques. Et personnellement, tant qu'on s'appelle ''Guerre'' ou ''Famine'', passe encore, mais le pauvre type qui héritera du titre de ''Pestilence''. Soyons sérieux... J'étouffe un rire alors que j'attrape le verre de cristal contenant un whisky de vingt ans d'âge, sans glaçon, tendu par ma chère Moneypenny, et en bois une longue gorgée.

_"Merci trésor."_

Je reprends ma lecture. Donc, après avoir accédé au sommet, notre agent, Yasha, aurait subitement décidé de passer à l'Ouest, et quitter la mère Russie pour se jeter dans les bras de sa Très Gracieuse Majesté. Mes supérieurs ont tout organisé pour son rapatriement jusqu'à notre douce et verte Albion, et je lis qu'il va venir grâce à un sous-marin mis sous pilote automatique, qui le fera quitter Moscou pour arriver à Southampton. Et c'est là que je le récupèrerai, avant de me charger de son évaluation. Sa réputation le précède, Yasha Baranov, dit Hiver. Un des meilleurs des services secrets russes, un de leurs poulains les plus prometteurs. Pourquoi déciderait-il de tout quitter pour recommencer à zéro ici, alors que les hautes sphères du Kremlin lui ouvraient les bras? Pourquoi rejeter la couronne alors qu'on était en marche pour le trône? C'est étrange, et je compte bien profiter du temps d'évaluation pour me renseigner davantage sur ce qui l'a poussé à retourner sa veste. Parce que, même si je connais parfaitement bien les règles de l'échiquier international, fils et petit fils de diplomate, membre de la noblesse anglaise, petit-neveu de la reine, je n'aime pas y jouer. Enfin, pour moi, tous ceux qui renient leur patrie sont suspects. Si on aime son pays, on ne le quitte pas, surtout si on le servait avec autant de zèle et de conviction, et que sa vie n'était pas menacée. Les deux photos en noir et blanc sont les deux seules qu'on soit jamais arrivés à voler et on ne distingue que vaguement ses traits, son visage engoncé dans le col relevé d'un manteau d'hiver, une toque sur la tête et une cigarette aux lèvres, et une autre au volant d'une Traban, encore en train de fumer. Curieux, nous avons le même âge, et finalement, des parcours plutôt similaires même si moi je suis resté fidèle à la Reine. Je referme le dossier et effleure la joue de notre secrétaire du bout des doigts avant de finir mon whisky et me relever.

_"Moneypenny? Mettez-moi en relation avec le relais de chasse je vous prie._

_\- Tout de suite agent._

_\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de m'appeler Steve?_

_\- Oui m...Steve._

_\- Voilà qui est mieux..."_

Je lui souris et entre dans mon bureau, décrochant le téléphone une fois que la communication a été établie. C'est Jonas, le vieux garde-chasse qui décroche. Je lui dis de préparer la maison pour mon arrivée dans quelques heures, de prévoir un dîner pour deux, tout comme installer deux chambres. Après quelques directives je raccroche, et file, non sans avoir roucoulé quelques secondes auprès de ma perruche préférée. Je repasse par mon appartement pour me changer, troquant la chemise et le veston pour un pull à col roulé, et le pantalon de costume pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Je prépare un sac de voyage avec des affaires pour deux semaines, scelle mon appartement, puis je retrouve avec plaisir ma fidèle Aston Martin sagement garée dans le parking souterrain.

Je profite de la balade à tombeau ouvert sur les routes désertes en pleine campagne, arrivant finalement à Southampton une heure et demie avant que le colis n'apparaisse. Tant qu'à faire... je me fais indiquer un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, passe une soirée agréable avant de retrouver enfin les docks. Il fait nuit noire, et le moteur de la voiture est coupé, seuls les phares sont allumés, et moi, négligemment assis sur le capot, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Dieu que je déteste attendre.

Heureusement, je finis par voir l'eau s'agiter, bouillonner, et le couvercle s'ouvrir. Le couvercle d'un...cercueil? Bon sang ils ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner. Je me relève et m'approche de l'eau, venant lui tendre la main pour l'aider à sortir de ce...vaisseau pour le moins singulier. Et une fois face à moi, je la lui serre avec un sourire qui se veut chaleureux bien que mon arme soit chargée, et à portée, si besoin et lui adresse quelques mots de bienvenue en russe.

_"Eh oui nous avons une belle journée. L'hiver vient tôt vous ne trouvez pas?"_

Bien, il m'a donné le code, c'est lui.

_"Je suis l'agent 009, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Steve. Cigarette?"_

Je lui tends mon paquet qui contient mon briquet, avant de pivoter pour lui désigner ma voiture.

_"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais nous emmener là où nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux. C'est moi qui vais être chargé de votre évaluation. Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous avez fait bon voyage?"_

Tout en discutant je m'installe au volant et referme la portière avant d'allumer le moteur. Une fois installé, j'ai un petit sourire à son égard.

_J'ai une conduite un peu... sportive, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur..._

Et dans un léger rire j'écrase l'accélérateur et mon Aston démarre dans un crissement de pneus.


	3. L'espion qui venait du froid

Son russe est presque aussi fluide que mon anglais et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand il me glisse l'air de rien que oui, l'hiver vient tôt. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée de ce code, mais c'est loin d'être subtile et surtout véridique. Hiver je l'étais il y a peut-être quatre ans en arrière, avant que je ne tue mon mentor. Soit c'est volontaire de leur part, soit… Ils tentent de me faire croire qu'ils ont des informations qui datent. Comme si c'était le cas. Je sais que ce n'est pas aisé de se procurer la moindre information sur notre service… Mais tout de même. Avoir des infos viellent de quatre ans… Non. Même nous, nous avons des choses plus fraîches à propos de leurs services, alors que pourtant, nous préférons espionner les américains. Je serre sa main et laisse mon regard courir sur sa personne, me doutant bien que sous ce costume bien taillé, il est armé. Et si ça ne m'enchante pas de ne pas l'être, je dois avouer que je l'aurais trouvé bien idiot de venir les mains vides. Un sourire de pur politesse se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que nos doigts se délacent et qu'il daigne enfin se présenter. Steve ou agent 009… Quelque chose se dessine au coin de mes lèvres alors que je me contente d'accepter le paquet de cigarette qu'il me tend. J'en saisis une du bout des doigts et la glisse entre mes lèvres. 009. C'est ridicule… Je n'ai jamais compris ce système de mettre des numéros sur les agents… C'est si froid… Si impersonnel… Même chez nous qui ne sommes pas connus pour être un peuple chaleureux, tout du moins aux yeux des peuples voisins, nous avons au moins la décence de nommer nos agents. On n'a pas effacé mon prénom pour me filer un numéro. Yasha n'est pas devenu je ne sais trop quoi… Je suis devenu Hiver. Puis Mort. Pas 009. Est-ce que je trouve ça triste pour lui ? Non pas du tout. C'est juste qu'il n'est vraiment rien de plus qu'un numéro interchangeable… Un agent comme un autre. Même si, parait-il, les doubles-zéros sont les meilleurs du MI6. J'attrape son briquet et allume la cigarette, lui ravissant une première bouffée presque salvatrice. Les yeux clos et la tête légèrement tournée vers le ciel je sens mes épaules se détendre, appréciant ma première dose de nicotine depuis que je suis revenu à la vie. Le tabac me laisse un drôle de goût sur la langue et je fronce les sourcils en regardant la marque. Le filtre revient se loger au creux de mes lèvres et je commence à me dire qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue aussi à ça, au tabac léger et au papier à cigarette trop épais à mon goût. Je lui rends son paquet alors qu'il me désigne déjà la voiture qui nous attend non loin de là. Je ne me formalise pas quand il m'indique qu'il va être celui qui va m'évaluer. Une autre volute de fumée s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et je glisse une main dans ma poche, haussant simplement une épaule quand il me demande si tout va bien et si le voyage n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

"J'ai connu pire."

Je me contente de cela avant de me glisser sur le siège passager de son Aston, haussant un sourcil face au luxe indécent de sa voiture. Cuir pour les sièges, bois pour le tableau de bord et chrome sur la carrosserie, autant d'accessoires ridicules qui ne reflètent que la décadence de leurs services. Quel intérêt pour un agent d'avoir une voiture aussi ridiculement luxueuse ? Ne devraient-ils pas être discrets ? Tape à l'oeil. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Tape à l'oeil et inefficaces. J'ouvre la fenêtre et laisse ma cendre encore rougeoyante s'échapper dans l'obscurité du port, tandis que l'anglais à mes côtés fait ronronner le moteur bien trop puissant à mon goût. Je me tourne quelque peu vers lui, légèrement intrigué quand il m'avoue avoir une conduite sportive. Quel intérêt de me dire ça ? Sérieusement ? M'impressionner ? Me prend-t-il pour une demoiselle à qui il pourrait faire du charme grâce à la taille de son bolide ? Pitié. Pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas un débutant. Ce genre de choses ne fonctionnent pas avec moi. Je me contente de remettre ma cigarette entre mes lèvres, laissant son rire glisser sur moi alors qu'il écrase l'accélérateur. Je me retrouve plaqué sur mon siège et une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : quel sale con.

Les lumières de la ville défilent sous mes yeux et au fil des minutes, au fil des kilomètres que nous avalons dans un silence presque religieux, je vois la ville disparaitre pour ne devenir qu'un vague souvenir déjà lointain, ne laissant place qu'à un paysage d'une morosité qui me rappellerais presque ceux de la Sibérie. Une plaine humide et fade qui semble s'étendre à l'infinie. Rapidement mon oeil commence déjà à s'ennuyer de ce paysage et une légère lassitude s'empare de moi alors que j'enchaîne les cigarettes, vidant son paquet sans vraiment lui demander si j'en avais le droit. Et quand finalement je finis par me lasser, je me décide à desserrer les lèvres, tentant d'user de mon plus bel anglais pour lui demander :

"Toutes vos planques se trouvent au beau milieu de la lande ou c'est simplement vous tentez de ne pas trop me dépayser ?"

Un léger silence s'installe dans l'habitacle, ne me laissant avec pour l'instant que le bruit du moteur qui ronronne tranquillement à la manière d'un grand fauve. J'ai le temps de tirer une autre bouffée de tabac quand il avec un léger sourire presque amusé il se décide à me répondre.

_"Oh je pense que vous allez apprécier le type de planque dans laquelle je vais vous emmener. Et nous avons besoin de vous isoler un peu en attendant de vous évaluer, et vous permettre d'évoluer sans crainte au milieu des bons sujet de sa Très Gracieuse Majesté."_

Jolie façon d'esquiver ma question. Je lui glisse un regard, pas franchement satisfait avec sa réponse. Mais en même temps… Puis-je lui en vouloir de rester vague ? Non. À sa place j'aurais même osé dire à l'autre agent que ça ne le regardait pas. Après tout, pour l'instant, je reste un ennemi, un possible agent double. Un peu de cendre s'échappe par la fenêtre avant que je ne reprenne avec un léger sourire :

"Vous ne répondez pas vraiment à ma question Steve… Mais soit, combien temps d'isolement pour avoir trahis son pays ?  
_\- Eh bien cela dépendra de moi. Une fois que j'aurais donné mon aval, vous pourrez intégrer les autres recrues au sein du MI6 pour avoir une deuxième opinion quant à vos capacités. Et si cette deuxième phase de test s'avère concluante… On vous fera une belle petite fête de bienvenue."_

L'idée ne me fait pas sourire. Mais alors pas du tout. C'est même bien tout le contraire. Ça ne me plait pas de savoir que tout mon avenir repose entre les mains d'un seul homme. Sincèrement j'aurais préféré être jeté dans la fosse aux lions, à subir des interrogatoires jusqu'à en être malade… Là… Un seul homme… D'une certaine façon ça peut -être à mon avantage… Si il m'apprécie. Sinon… Je risque surtout de servir de prisonnier ou de monnaie d'échange dans le meilleur des cas. C'est risqué, terriblement risqué même… Mais si ça ne l'était pas, je n'aimerais pas cette vie, pas vrai ? Je termine ma cigarette et jette le mégot encore rougeoyant par la fenêtre que je remonte rapidement. Plus on s'enfonce dans la lande, plus la nuit me semble être prêt à nous engloutir. Bien rapidement c'est à peine si je distingue autre chose que ce que les phares acceptent de nous révéler. Agacé je m'amuse avec son briquet, observant les étincelles qui crachotent doucement au bout de mes doigts. Un seul homme… Je n'ai qu'un seul homme à convaincre et je serais libre de faire ce que je veux. Mon regard glisse lentement sur sa silhouette et un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Une seule personne… Ce n'est pas hors de mes capacités. Je n'ai que lui à convaincre, car finalement, au milieu des autres recrues… Tout devrait bien se passer. Ils se rendront bien compte que je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement et que je suis parfaitement opérationnel. Il n'y a que lui à convaincre. Pas le monde à tromper. A la manière d'un tic presque nerveux je continue de jouer avec son briquet, réchauffant le bout de mes doigts de la légère flammèche qui lui échappe au milieu des étincelles.

Finalement, après ce qui m'a parut être des heures de voyage, voilà qu'au bout de ses phares se dessine ce qui doit être la fameuse planque dont il me parlait un peu plus tôt. À l'aide des raies de la lumière, je distingue ce qui me semble être un relais de chasse, dont les briques rouges apparaissent les unes après l'autre avant de disparaitre face à l'obscurité. Le gravier crisse sous les pneus alors qu'il se gare face à la porte d'entrée, coupant d'un mouvement de poignet le moteur, se tournant vers moi.

_"Eh bien voilà, nous sommes arrivés. Cette maison est un ancien relais de chasse qui est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. Maintenant, elle sert de… Centre d'évaluation pour les recrues telles que vous."_

Un haussement de sourcil m'échappe. Le relais de chasse appartient à sa famille depuis un moment… Notre agent anglais serait de la noblesse. Comme c'est amusant. Quelque chose en moi n'apprécie pas vraiment de savoir que mon évaluateur est un fils d'aristocrate. J'ouvre la portière et frémis face à l'air frais de la nuit, claquant rapidement la portière avant d'esquisser un sourire, lui demandant avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

"Vraiment ? Et tout le monde dans vos services à le sang bleu ou c'est juste vous qui possédez votre propre relais de chasse ?"

Et c'est presque le plus naturellement du monde qu'il me répond que oui… Il n'est pas le seul dans son cas.

_"Nous comptons quelques membres de la noblesse en effet, et je pense qu'il y en a qui sont bien mieux… Lotis que moi, même si je ne me plains pas, loin de là."_

J'émets un claquement de langue. Tu seras bien mal placé pour te plaindre, ta famille possède un relais de chasse et je suis sûr qu'en fouillant un peu plus, j'apprendrais qu'en plus de ta voiture outrageusement luxueuse, tu ne dois pas manquer de grand chose. Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches, me décidant à garder son briquet alors qu'il reprend, me faisant signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur.

_"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire le tour du propriétaire, et vous emmener jusqu'à votre chambre."_

Ses pas crissent dans le gravier et je frissonne légèrement quand un léger courant d'air vient caresser ma peau. Je n'aime pas franchement cet endroit et encore moins la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve. Je n'aime pas me savoir au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise avec pour seule compagnie un agent qui va m'évaluer et qui en plus d'être armé, esquive élégamment chacune de mes questions. En même temps j'aurais été bien naïf de penser qu'ils auraient envoyés un débutant ou un idiot ne sachant pas jouer ce jeu pour m'évaluer. Lui esquive mes réponses, lui garde ses distances jusqu'à être sûr de ce que je suis… Car pour le moment, je ne suis qu'un traître à son propre pays, un agent ennemi qui vient roucouler sous ses fenêtres en jurant avoir des informations à livrer… Ce qui est vrai… Mais comment lui peut en être sûr sans avoir pris le temps de m'étudier ? À sa place… J'aurais un agent de mon genre sous la main… Je l'aurais déjà attaché et jeté au fond du coffre avant de lui faire faire une longue promenade… Puis là… Je m'occuperais de lui faire cracher autant ses informations que ses dents. L'idée m'arrache un sourire. Natasha a toujours trouvé ça d'une brutalité qui ne me ressemblait pas, moi je me contentais de lui dire que tant que ça marchait… Je n'allais pas vraiment changer de méthode. C'est donc avec un léger soupir sur le bout des lèvres que je passe la porte du relais derrière lui, me disant que c'est peut-être ce qui m'attend : un interrogatoire musclé.


	4. Au service secret de sa Majesté

Voilà le fameux "Hiver" devenu "Mort depuis quelques temps déjà. Un des meilleurs agents russes. Il se tient face à moi, et on se jauge mutuellement pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne me donne le mot de passe. Tout semble en règle, même si je n'arrive pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille quant à ce transfuge. Pourquoi, alors qu'on est l'enfant chéri du la mère patrie URSS, le champion du KGB, tout arrêter, quitter gloire, honneurs, reconnaissance (dans son milieu tout du moins, nous restons quand même des espions), privilèges, pour repartir à zéro dans le pays de sa Très Gracieuse Majesté? On m'a dit qu'il nous avait contactés en prétextant être tombé sur des documents compromettants, et que sa tête était mise à prix dans son cher pays. Soit, passons. Mais les plus belles excuses du monde ne m'empêcheront pas d'être suspicieux. Après tout, c'est mon travail de l'être, et on compte sur moi pour ça. Et j'ai un léger sourire quand j'entends sa réponse à propos de son voyage.  
  
_Tant mieux. Je suis toujours étonné de la créativité de nos équipes. Un mini-sous marin caché dans un cercueil. C'est quand même merveilleux. Enfin, d'un point de vue purement technique évidemment. Je me doute qu'y faire le voyage ne devait pas être aussi plaisant...  
_  
Après une cigarette rapidement fumée, je lui fais signe de s'installer dans l'Aston, avant de démarrer. Un peu vite, je le reconnais. Mais avouons-le, ce serait criminel de se trainer sur la route avec une merveille pareille n'est-il pas? Rapidement nous quittons la ville, les docks laissant place à quelques zones pavillonnaires un peu défraîchies, puis s'espacent, pour dévoiler enfin la campagne anglaise dans toute sa splendeur. Chose qui se discute aujourd'hui où il pleut. Et en plus il fait nuit. Il reste silencieux de longues minutes, se contentant de laisser le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. J'imagine que ça doit le changer de sa froide contrée... Je le laisse donc en paix, laissant un simple fond de jazz occuper le silence alors qu'il grille cigarette sur cigarette. Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas bavard. Vraiment pas. Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la conversation, enfin, pas encore. Nous nous acquitterons de cela une fois arrivés à la base d'entraînement. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il ouvre la bouche, et entame la discussion, en anglais cette fois. Je lui jette un oeil, amusé, et un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres quand j'entends le sujet de la discussion. Pour un espion, tu n'es pas très subtil, "Mort"... Alors j'esquive subtilement, restant poli mais assez vague pour ne rien divulguer. Penses-tu que je suis un simple aspirant, que tu vas arriver à tromper en détournant l'attention? Il en faut plus très cher...  
  
Je lui explique rapidement comment les choses vont se passer, lui donnant simplement l'essentiel des informations avant de me taire. Le silence retombe à nouveau et je l'entends juste jouer avec mon briquet, presque comme un tic, s'amusant à l'allumer et l'éteindre nerveusement. Hmm intéressant. Serais-tu inquiet? Mal à l'aise? Parfait. La déstabilisation est la clé. Et l'installer dans une demeure perdue fait partie du processus. La voiture s'arrête enfin devant l'escalier menant à l'intérieur, et je coupe le moteur, ainsi que les phares avant de sortir et claquer la portière. J'ouvre ensuite le coffre pour prendre le sac contenant quelques affaires, et je lui fais signe de me suivre.  
  
Nous entrons dans un hall, carrelé de noir et de blanc, aux murs recouverts de bois sombre et ornés de bois de cerfs et d'autres sortes de trophées. Jonas, le garde-chasse, apparaît et incline légèrement la tête. Il est l'archétype de l'anglais, un beret à carreaux sur la tête, vêtu d'une veste en tweed assortie et d'un pantalon en velours côtelé qui s'enfonce dans des bottes en cuir impeccables.  
  
_Monsieur, la maison est prête et le repas est dans le four. Je repasserai demain avec d'autres provisions et le déjeuner.  
Parfait Jonas, je vous remercie.  
Bonne soirée monsieur.  
Bonne soirée, à demain!_  
  
Il retourne dans la cuisine et j'entends la porte de derrière se fermer. Je désigne alors la pièce dans laquelle on se trouve d'un geste de la main.  
  
_Eh bien voilà notre demeure pour les prochaines semaines. Comme vous pourrez le voir, il y a tout le confort nécessaire, même si nous sommes très isolés. Oh et il n'y a aucune dispositif de communication vers l'extérieur. Pas de téléphone, ni ici, ni dans la maison du garde-chasse. Si on veut transmettre un message, on doit se rendre au pub du village,qui doit se situer à... au moins cinq ou six miles de là où nous sommes. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous mener à votre chambre, et vous pourrez vous doucher et vous changer avant de redescendre pour le dîner.  
_  
Je monte les marches de bois ciré et nous nous engageons dans un long couloir recouvert d'un tapis, et aux tableaux représentant des scènes de chasse au mur. J'ouvre une première porte.  
  
_Voici votre chambre. Vous êtes ici chez vous.  
_  
Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer après avoir allumé l'interrupteur. Elle est spacieuse, comportant un grand lit à baldaquin, une commode, un bureau avec une chaise, et une grande armoire. Tout le mobilier est ancien. Un épais tapis recouvre le parquet, et un feu ronfle dans la cheminée.  
  
_Il y a différentes tenues dans l'armoire, pour toutes sortes d'occasion. Et dans différentes tailles. Malheureusement vos mensurations n'étaient pas dans le dossier qu'on m'a remis, j'ai donc été prévoyant. Il y a aussi plusieurs paires de chaussures. La salle de bains est à côté si vous souhaitez vous rafraîchir avant de me rejoindre en bas. Je vous laisse.  
_  
Après un dernier sourire je le laisse et ouvre la porte de la chambre en face, la mienne. Je pose mon sac sur le coffre au pied du lit, en sors rapidement ce que j'ai ramené, remets une bûche dans le feu et redescends dans le salon. La pièce est vaste, mais basse de plafond. Les murs sont chargés de livres et je pose un vinyle sur la platine qui crachote doucement avant de déverser du Lee Morgan en sourdine. Je m'approche ensuite du guéridon pour me servir un verre de whisky, et m'installe dans un profond fauteuil, commençant à lire en fumant tranquillement une cigarette.  
  
Je me perds dans la lecture de mon magazine, et c'est seulement quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier que je relève le nez et que je l'appelle.  
  
_Je suis ici!  
_  
Une fois qu'il apparaît, je me redresse, gardant ma cigarette entre mes lèvres, et lui désigne la carafe que je tiens en main d'un geste du menton.  
  
_Voici le salon. Je suis navré, nous n'avons pas de vodka, mais du whisky vous conviendrait? Il y a aussi du brandy et du scotch..._..


	5. L'espion qui venait du froid

Aux côtés de Steve, je passe la porte d'entrée et découvre le hall du relais de chasse qui va devenir ma demeure le temps qu'il m'évalue. Je laisse mon regard courir sur le carrelage noir et blanc, puis sur les murs de bois sombres avant de croiser le regard terne des trophées de chasses qui ornent les murs. Du regard, je trace les courbes des bois de cerfs, en appréciant la beauté désormais conservée à ce mur pour une partie de l'éternité. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le hall et sans détourner le regard de ma contemplation silencieuse, j'écoute l'échange entre les deux anglais, retenant un sourire. Monsieur ne se dit pas particulièrement de la noblesse et pourtant, il a du personnel pour veiller sur son relais de chasse pendant qu'il n'est pas là. Enfin… L'important est de savoir que nous serons effectivement tout les deux et que ce fameux Jonas ne sera là que pour nous apporter de quoi tenir le temps de notre séjour. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pour lui qu'un vague sourire lorsqu'il passe à  mes côtés, nous laissant l'un avec l'autre. Un silence accompagne son départ et ce n'est que lorsque la porte de derrière se referme que ce cher Steve se tourne vers moi, me faisant subtilement comprendre que désormais, c'est soirée en tête-à-tête… Pour bien plusieurs semaines. Une fois de plus j'écoute attentivement ce qu'il me dit, me permettant juste une petite parenthèse quand je tente de convertir les miles en kilomètres… Six miles… Ça me fait donc… Neuf kilomètres… En clair, pas la porte à côté. Donc côté communication, je sais que je suis dépendant de lui. L'idée m'arrache un léger grincement de dents. Visiblement, il a lu mon dossier et il préfère être prudent. Et honnêtement, il ne le serait pas, je pense que je le traiterais d'idiot… Donc bon, un point pour lui.  
  
"Avec plaisir…"  
  
Je grimpe avec lui l'escalier parfaitement ciré, écoutant mes pas être étouffés par l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol du long couloir dans lequel je le suis.  Nous passons devant plusieurs portes et finalement, il en ouvre une, me dévoilant ce qui va être ma chambre. Je n'ai qu'un très léger sourire quand il m'annonce sobrement que c'est chez moi, me permettant d'en faire rapidement le tour. Tout a un goût tellement anglais dans la décoration que je jure y sentir un relent d'agneau à la sauce menthe. Je glisse mes mains dans mes poches, observant le mobilier ancien, y cherchant déjà du regard d'éventuel micro…  Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, lui glissant un sourire vaguement amusé.  
  
"Merci… Je vais effectivement me rafraîchir… Je vous rejoins après."

J'attends qu'il sorte et referme la porte derrière lui pour ouvrir l'armoire, y tirant une chemise, un pantalon et des sous-vêtements avant d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je verrouille la porte derrière moi et commence à me déshabiller, laissant l'eau couler dans la cabine de douche. Je laisse mon costume mortuaire terminer au sol. Je m'étire longuement avant de me glisser sous l'eau délicieusement chaude. Je pousse un soupir en sentant mes muscles se détendre face à la caresse de l'eau sur ma peau. Bon. Maintenant que je suis seul… Faisons le point sur la situation. Je me retrouve seul avec lui, dans un relais de chasse au beau milieu d'un pays qui m'est encore étranger. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire c'est qu'aux yeux d'absolument tout le monde je suis mort… Et lui… Lui est la seule personne qui pour l'instant sait que je suis bien vivant et il la seule chose qui m'empêche de retrouver un semblant d'existence. Si lui considère que je ne suis pas apte au servie ou même indigne de confiance… Je suis bon pour un aller simple pour la Russie. Mes mains se glissent dans mes cheveux tandis que j'écoute le chant de l'eau m'entourer, la caresse des gouttes sur ma peau, me préparant mentalement à l'interrogatoire plus ou moins officiel qu'il va me faire passer pendant les prochains jours. Je fais rouler les muscles de mes épaules, sentant un léger craquement  de la part de l'articulation gauche. Je vais devoir être prudent, comme toujours, mesurer mes propos et ne jamais lui dire plus qu'il n'a besoin de savoir. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire en somme, mais le tout c'est de ne jamais tomber dans un excès de zèle qui sonnerait terriblement faux. Je dois simplement lui prouver que je ne suis traître que de ma patrie pour de bonnes raisons et que ça n'a pas lieu de se reproduire. Je dois me montrer comme un agent qui chercher la rédemption, qui veut simplement expier son ancienne vie et en commencer une autre au service d'un pays qui ne pensera pas à le traquer malgré sa loyauté. Oui, je pense que si je joue cette carte correctement et que jamais je ne pèche par une envie de faire du zèle, je pense que j'arriverais à lui plaire et donc à plaire à ses supérieurs. L'eau commence à se faire plus tiède sur ma peau et presque résigné, je ferme les robinets, attrapant une serviette pour m'y enrouler, me séchant rapidement. Je croise mon regard dans le miroir et je ne peux retenir un sourire, me disant que pour un agent comme moi c'est presque bien trop simple. Car je ne suis pas idiot, je me doute bien qu'il a eu un dossier assez complet sur ma personne et qu'il sait pertinemment que physiquement, je suis apte… Non son seul problème c'est de savoir si je ne suis pas un agent double ou un traître en puissance. Lentement j'enfile les vêtements mis à ma disposition, terminant de boutonner ma chemise avant de quitter la salle de bain pour finalement rejoindre Steve. Je descends les premières marches et suis le son de sa voix jusqu'au salon dans lequel il m'attend presque nonchalamment. Son assurance m'amuse autant qu'elle me rend méfiant. Elle m'amuse car elle va le pousser à faire une erreur et elle m'emplis d'une certaine méfiance car elle me donne l'impression que lui seul connait l'ensemble des règles du jeu auquel nous jouons tout les deux. L'odeur de son tabac vient me chatouiller le nez et avec le même aplomb je m'approche saisissant le second verre qui attendait sagement sur le guéridon pour me servir à mon tour un fond de whisky.

"Ce sera parfait…"

J'avoue ne pas en être un immense fan… Je trouve son goût trop puissant par rapport à la vodka et surtout, je trouve par rapport à cette petite eau que je bois avec plaisir, le whisky donne soif. L'alcool appelle l'ivresse et ce liquide ambrée a presque l'odeur d'un piège bien trop évident. Car l'alcool délie les langues et engourdit les esprits. Je trempe à peine mes lèvres dans le breuvage, venant m'assoir dans le fauteuil face au sien. Je tire une cigarette de son paquet et la glisse entre mes lèvres l'allumant à l'aide du briquet qu'il me tend. Un silence se poser entre nous et pendant de longues minutes, je ne fais que l'observer, tirant de longues volutes de fumées sur ma cigarette, volutes que je regarde danser et mourir entre nous. Le vieux vinyle continue de cracher sa mélodie, essayant d'une façon presque risible de détendre l'atmosphère épaisse qui s'installe dans le salon. Je le jauge autant qu'il le fait et je serais naif de penser que je ne suis pas examiné sous toutes mes coutures, que chacun de mes gestes, tics ou mouvements n'est pas soigneusement observé et décortiqué dans son esprit. Il doit être en train d'observer ma façon de fumer et en déduire mille et une chose à mon propos… Même la façon dont j'ai boutonné ma chemise ou remonté mes manches doit être à ses yeux un indice supplémentaire sur l'être que je suis. Mais je ne dis rien, ne montre rien, me contentant de simplement l'observer avec l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ma cigarette se consume au bout de mes doigts, dans un crépitement impatient… Aucun mot n'est échangé… Parce que le premier à parler, ce sera celui qui a perdu.


	6. Au service secret de sa majesté

Si je me méfie de lui? Bien évidemment. Si je lui fais confiance? Certes non. Je serais un bien mauvais espion si, sous mes airs chaleureux et accueillants que tout bon anglais doit offrir je ne gardais pas une once de méfiance envers la personne que j'ai en face de moi. Enfin une once... parlons plutôt d'une dizaine de livres de méfiance, pour être plus précis. Le type en face de moi est un traitre à sa patrie, et en tant que tel, il ne mérite pas ma confiance pleine et entière. Même si objectivement, personne n'a obtenu ma confiance pleine et entière, à part mes parents. Et encore, c'est seulement des années plus tard que j'ai appris que mon père travaillait pour les services secrets. Ma cordialité n'est qu'apparente, parce que l'opportunité de recruter un agent comme lui, un des meilleurs de Russie, dans nos rangs est presque trop beau pour être vrai. S'il est sincère, ce Yasha pourra nous apporter des informations inestimables. Mais si c'est un agent double... il va falloir faire attention. Très attention. Et être prudents. Tout en réfléchissant à tout ceci je lui offre mon plus beau sourire alors que je nous sers deux verres d'excellent whisky. Et dire que là-bas ils font de l'alcool avec les patates. Les patates. Cela illustre bien leur manque de culture et de développement flagrants. Chez nous le plus petit paysan a la télévision ou au moins la radio. Là-bas, dans les terres les plus reculées, on dit que certains ne savent même pas que le Tzar est tombé et qu'il y a eu une révolution... Pire que tout, leur gouvernement a eu l'idée de mettre en place une doctrine totalement stupide : le communisme. C'est bien un russe, et un juif d'après ce que j'aurais entendu, pour mettre au point une théorie pareille. Si mes parents, mes grands parents et tous mes ancêtres, ont été récompensés pour avoir servi Dieu et la couronne, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions partager nos terres et redistribuer nos richesses à des culs-terreux qui font bien trop d'enfants et passent bien trop de temps au pub. Et puis quoi, je n'ai aucune envie de descendre dans le fumoir du manoir et de voir une famille de six en train de brailler et de faire son linge au milieu des sofas en soie et des rideaux de velours.  
  
Et alors que mon regard se porte autour de nous, je pourrais comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi il souhaiterait venir ici. Pourquoi travailler pour la Reine pourrait être une bonne chose. L'Angleterre est la plus grande nation du monde, notre pays s'est remis de la guerre et quasiment tous ses stigmates ont cicatrisé. Il y a du travail et de la nourriture à foison. Alors que je fais lentement tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre en cristal taillé, sentant la douce chaleur du feu qui crépite dans l'âtre, et les odeurs du dîner qui nous attend, je me dis qu'on serait idiot de renoncer à tout ça, et que n'importe qui souhaiterait avoir ça. C'est humain de désirer et de posséder. Personne de sain d'esprit n'ira choisir une masure à un manoir, ou une tranche de pain beurré à du homard. Soyons sérieux. Nous nous observons comme deux agents ayant passé de nombreuses heures à lire sur l'autre sans même avoir besoin de lui parler pour savoir tout de lui. Et chacun sait que l'autre est en train de tromper l'autre ou en tout cas lui montrer ce qu'il a envie de lui montrer et rien d'autre. C'est un jeu auquel lui et moi sommes bien rodés. Une fois ma cigarette terminée je l'écrase dans le lourd cendrier et retourne le vinyle qui vient de s'achever. Personne ne dit rien pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où une sonnerie retentit. Mon sourire s'agrandit et d'un signe de tête je désigne la porte.  
  
_Le dîner est cuit. Venez nous allons nous installer dans la cuisine. Ce sera informel mais après tout nous ne sommes que deux. Vous me suivez?_  
  
Laissant là mon verre de whisky je le précède jusqu'à la cuisine au sol carrelé de noir et de blanc, aux murs recouverts d'armoires et d'étagères servant à abriter le nécessaire pour nourrir des hordes de chasseurs affamés après des heures de galop dans les champs. La grande table en bois rustique est dressée pour deux, avec de la vaisselle simple, une argenterie basique et une brassée de fleurs fraîches dans un vase. Diverses salades sont disposées et je fais signe à mon hôte de s'installer pendant que je sors le poulet du four, le déposant sur la table, doré et grillé et souhait. Nouant une serviette autour de ma taille je commence à le découper lentement.  
  
_Vous préférez quels morceaux? Pendant ce temps, je vous laisse ouvrir le vin?_  
  
Je lui donne ce qu'il veut, puis l'observe se débrouiller avec la bouteille. Du vin français. Je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise et trinque avec lui avant de faire rouler une gorgée de Bordeaux délicieux sous ma langue. Reposant mon verre, je prends mes couverts et attaque.  
  
_Maintenant que nous sommes là, nous pouvons parler des choses sérieuses. Demain je vous laisserai vous reposer, au vu de votre long voyage, puis l'après-midi nous attaquerons les évaluations sportives. Dans les prochains jours je vais aussi vous faire parler de vos missions en Russie, qui vous avez vu, ce que vous avez fait et autres. Vous devez tout me dire. Je remplirai un rapport sur vous, qui comportera aussi un examen de diverses disciplines. Combat, infiltration, crochetage et autres. Et si j'estime que vous serez un joyau de plus sur la couronne de la Reine... eh bien nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts. Je cesse de monopoliser la parole et vous laisse me poser toutes les questions que vous pourriez avoir. Je vous écoute..._  



End file.
